Come, Let Me Hold You
by Sakurapure5
Summary: Last night... I had dreamed of him. Was is right? Is liking Riku right? Sora/Riku Axel/Roxas later on NEW CHAPTER EVERY THURSDAY!
1. Come, Let Me Hold You

**Alright! This is my 1st fic ever! I have typed stories before but not couples and everything. So be nice. This is my saying that I say to everyone who read my stories and I'll say it to you: You're here to read, not to bitch!**

**~Warning~ Yaoi is involved in this story. Sora/Riku**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the characters related in this story [Except for Yumi my OC character for most of my original stories.]**

**Enjoy**

** ~Come Let Me Hold You~**

Night had covered the island, I sat on my bed thinking to myself. Kairi and her friend Yumi, and Wakka and Tidus, even Riku. Riku. . . That name, I can't get it out of my head. Riku has changed. I'm not quite sure how. . . But I know he has. Ever since he came back with me to the light of which we called home he somehow changed. His looks, attitude, even the way he had talked. It all changed. But to me and everyone else he still looked the same. Laying on my narrowed bed, in my not so large bedroom, I began to drift to a soft, quiet, sleep. But the only thing I saw before going to sleep, was Riku.

_I opened my eyes to see darkness everywhere. My eyes widen widely as I noticed Heartless everywhere, surrounding me, trying to attack me. I gripped onto my keyblade, which was actually a wooden sword. Crap. Why is this happening now? Where's everyone at? I began to look around to sight any help or other people around, no one was to be found. But then, out of nowhere, a slash was suddenly heard, all the Heartless around me disappeared. What the Hell was that? Then, light suddenly appeared in front of my eyes. I saw a shadow that looked a lot like Riku. It walked up to me and as my mind thought; it was right. It was Riku, he was covered in blood. I ran up to him and held him in my arms, snuggling my face in his chest. I heard a moan of pain slipping from his mouth as I held him._

_"Riku... Why are you bleeding? Who did this? Who? Who!?" As I asked this, I looked up to him as he suddenly kissed my lips deeply, as I softly kissed back. I felt him embrace me as he released the kiss._

_"Sora... I don't know if you know this but I may go back to the darkness soon..." Tears suddenly came to my eyes, a little trail of tears trailed down my cheeks._

_"No... I don't want you to go. Don't leave me again!" I cried, seeing him fading by the second. I couldn't even touch him without going through him._

_"Riku!" Then I saw nothing._

It was just a normal, dull, yet sunny day in the small beach of Destiny Island. I awoke to a bright and sunny day. Thank God, no darkness. I turned to look at the clock; it said 1:45. Kairi and her new friend that came to the island, Yumi, must be returning home from their day of school. For me, Riku, and the other boys on the island, we stay home and learn from our computers or laptops because the teachers don't want us guys to be with the girls, since the teachers are all girls also. . . Oh well, I really don't mind, there's more peace at home than at school I guess. But, I'm not really sure how to place this, since we came back after all the battles against the heartless and all the villains that we came across from Organization XIII and the Disney villains, I had this sort of feeling for Riku. That was before everything was back to normal, when Riku was still part of the darkness. When I was with Donald and Goofy helping them find King Mickey. I'm not sure how to say it; or explain it. But, I remember whispers of Riku's voice when I was either asleep or daydreaming. Those whispers. . . Sounded desperate, sad, loveless. I could only remember hearing a few words that crossed through my mind. I still kept on thinking of those same words even though we were all finally home.

_Come to me... I want you to be with me... Sora... Come... And let me hold you for the rest of eternity..._

Looking up at the white painted ceiling of my small bedroom from my bed, my eyes shifted to the center of the ceiling where the light was. It was off, I really don't want to waste electricity even though it was daytime still. Light. . . Something that could actually save the worlds; something I could have used as many weapons against the darkness. . . It saved Riku. . . Kairi, and me also. . . But if it could save something. . . What can it do if it fails? Will it create darkness again? Will it bring Rikus past back to reality? I wasn't really sure what might have happened to Riku when we first faced the darkness. . . But somehow it worked. And I'm so happy for everything to return to normal. After a few minuets of daydreaming and thinking to myself, I heard a large bang on the door. I quickly got up from my bed and ran down stairs to see who was at the door. I opened the door and the person who was standing there was no one other than Kairi, my 2nd best friend on the island. Her face had puckered up in a smile as she saw me. I softly smiled back; I guess that meant as a 'hello' for her.

"Hey, Kairi. What's up?" I asked her, as I looked at her smile fading away curiously. She crossed her arms and suddenly made a pout by placing her bottom lip out a bit.

"Where have you been, Mister?" Kairi had replied back, with a snotty voice, which made her good friend, Yumi, that hid behind her laugh softly.

I moved back a bit as I saw her moving forward a bit. "Kairi, what are you talking about? I saw you just this morning before you headed off to school. I don't know why you're --!" I was suddenly cut off by a soft bump onto the wall outside of the house. Kairi smiled now, as she walked more closer to me, her hips buckling as she walking. Her face, it was something like an angel had given to a special child. Kairis eyes closed softly. I then felt her breath touching my lips softly. I blushed instantly. I couldn't move or else I would either get hurt more; or Kairis friend would tackle me down to the ground and force me to kiss Kairi. I really didn't have any feelings for Kairi since we finally came back. I thought I did, but sadly I didn't cause. . . I think I like Riku now. . . But I don't want to tell him that or else it may ruin our friendship. Inch by inch, Kairis lips were getting closer to mine. My face moved away from Kairis before she could do anything. But I felt a soft peck on the cheek as I turned; just in time too.

"Hey, Kairi! Riku's coming!" Yumis voice cried out to alert her friend, who had turned faster than a blink of an eye. She ran off towards her friend without a glance back. I sighed softly in relief. Riku on the other hand, walked pass both of the girls who were trying to start a conversation with him, which he completely ignored and continued to walk towards me. He stopped only from a few feet away, tilting his head slightly to the side a bit, curiously.

"You feeling alright, Sora?" He had asked me, as I quickly stood straight up and took a deep breath. I could feel another blush coming onto my face again. It was embarrassing to be blushing in front of your best friend that you knew even since you were a child. I shuddered in a very odd way as I nod softly to him.

"Y-Yeah... I'm alright. What are you here for?" I tried to changed the subject. I think he noticed it by hearing a chuckle escape his soft, tender lips.

"You messaged me this morning saying to come over as soon school was over for the girls. Don't you remember?" That's right, I asked him to come by so that we can hang for a bit, but I guess that I sort of forgot. I placed my head down in shame. Riku chuckled once more.

"Silly, come on. Let's go inside." Riku ordered me, grabbing my wrist, as I hopelessly dragged inside by his grip. He released my wrist to close the door then lock it so that Kairi and Yumi wouldn't have to come in and barge in on their time of hanging out. Riku heading for the kitchen, where there was many seats for his liking. I followed him also. Riku decided to sit at the table which looked like a booth from restaurants, as so did I. Riku couldn't help then to just smile as I sat across from him.

"W-What is it?" I asked him, as his smile suddenly faded away into a much more aggressive look. I flinched a bit seeing this from him.

"What?" He replied.

"Why are you acting so strange today?" I asked him.

"I should ask you the same thing... Why are you acting strange?" He fired back towards me. I couldn't answer that without him knowing that I liked him. So I just stayed quiet for a good minuet before he broke down the silence.

"Well? I'm waiting, why are you acting weird?" He said once more, before I got up and stood up and sat next to him, now embracing him.

~Rikus POV~

I suddenly felt a strong embrace from Sora. It felt like he wanted me to hold him. Did he finally knew that I liked him? I wasn't really sure but he was now crying softly. I could feel the tears from his eyes going onto my black shirt and feeling him grabbing me tighter.

"S-Sora?" I said, as he sobbed now, which made me wrap my arms around his small body, bringing him closer to me.

"I... Like you... Riku." He had mumbled loud enough for me to hear him. My eyes widen softly as I heard those words from him. But I then looked down to see him looking up to me. "Do you like me too, Riku?" I was nervous to answer him because I don't want him to hurt him. But yet, there was this other side of me that told me to go on and tell him the truth.

"Sora." He looked up to me. "Let go of me." Sorrow was now in his eyes as he released his embrace. "Riku... --!" I pressed my lips against his hungrily, sliding my tongue into his mouth that opened wider from this. My arms wrapped around his body, pulling him closer to me, he was already hard from the kiss, I felt it. "... Riku..." He had moaned as I unbuttoned my shirt and released the kiss. My shirt was now on the floor under the table. I pulled Sora onto the table and zipped off his pants and took his shirt off. He blushed softly. "R-Riku... Why are you doing this?" I looked up at him and zipped off my pants and took out my penis that was about 8 inches. As for Sora, he never seemed to masturbate, which was a good thing for me, I was bigger than him. I licked his dick a bit and began to shove my index finger into his anus which would be hard for me to get into with it being tight and all. Hearing his soft moans really turned me on so with out anything to care for I pushed my cock inside of his virgin ass. H is cries were so sweet which made me go even faster. I pressed my lips softly against his roughly. His arms wrapping around my neck

"Ah. Riku, I think I'm going to... ah!" And with that he came. And so did I, I came inside of Sora, and he loved it.

I carried him up to the room of which he wanted to go to in the first place. And I placed him on his bed, I laid next to him. "Riku?" He said to me, I looked at him. "Hmm?" He smiled. "Let's do this more often O.K?" I smiled when he said that. "Sure thing." And with that, we both went to sleep.

Hoped you enjoyed reading my story remember: You're here to read not bitch!

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Roxas's Somehow Thrill With Axel

**2nd chapter is finally here! Yay! *Jumps in the air happily, now landing on the ground by her feet.* Ok, no more silliness and on with the story!**

**You're here to read, not bitch!**

**Remember! Every new chapter, every Thursday!**

**~II~ Roxas's Somehow Thrill With Axel**

Saturday, the day when everyone goes out and hangs with other people. The day when work begins for most people with trashy homes down the street. Saturday is the day that brings me with my own self again. Roxas is my name, keyblading is my game! Sora's my other half for some reason, I'm not really sure why. But I have a couple of cool friends. Like Hayner, Pence, Olette, and my best friend Axel. Axel. . . He's the coolest guy ever. He protects me and everyone else I know to help us defeat any Heartless we see. I'm part of Organization XIII now, so Axel and I always hang out.

But, this one time, during Olette's sweet 16 birthday bash, she allowed me and Axel to come along and so we did. Everything went well, until the Sake bash part of her party. Axel was so excited about that, he actually brought his own so that he can have as much sake as he wanted. Few minuets later, he was so drunk he couldn't even stand, and he couldn't talk straight. So, with some help, I placed his left arm over my solder and tried my best to carry him to the couch. But then, Olette told me that he needed to rest, so I carried him up to her bedroom so that he could lay on the bed and try to sleep before anything else happened. He laid down on the bed and shut his eyes, I sighed softly, standing up from the bed. But, before I could do anything, Axel quickly gripped onto my right wrist with his right hand, he was laying sideways. Blushing deeply, I turned to him, seeing him in awe. His green eyes looking like puppy eyes and his mouth in a small grin, I chuckled.

"You are so drunk, Axel... You know that right?" He laughed softly when he heard me say this, then sat up, feeling wussy again.

"I know... But, you know..." His head suddenly picks up and was moving closer towards my own, our lips inches away from one another. "There's always something new to try everyday." Axel then pressed his soft, tender lips against my shuddering lips, that wouldn't stop trembling until our mouths had released their certain new way of an embrace. To bad I had my mouth open, when he slid his tongue inside of my mouth, it taste like alcohol mixed with other types of food that he had before actually drinking. Moaning softly, he picked me up and placed me on the bed and kissed my neck softly, nibbling on it as he did.

"Axel... Why are you, ah, doing this... To me?" I whispered softly, loud enough for him to listen. He stopped and looked at me, unzipping my black cloak, kissing me as he did this. "Because, I like ya, Roxas." Saying that I felt something cold yet soft touching my staff. Twitching uncontrollably through feeling this strange sense. Axel's tongue was not far from it, but on my right nipple, which it bit so hard it made me scream. "A-Ah!" The pain hurt, but I seemed to like it. The way Axel's tongue surfed around in and on it. It made me moan, as I placed my hands in his red hair that was unbearable to stop going through.

Slowly yet roughly, Axel and his adventurous tongue roamed around my body, until it reached my dick. Axel looked up to me, grinning at me evilly, I blushed deeply as I felt his mouth touching it, his tongue wondering curiously around it. My mouth opened to cry out a moan, but before that happened, Axel suddenly shoved 3 of his fingers inside of my mouth so that no one that came upstairs to use the bathroom could not hear what we were doing. "... Shh..." He whispered to me, continuing to suck on my dick, I was ready to cum at any moment, so I tried to hold it in. He was so good. . . Why is it always so unfair?

"Axel... S-Stop... I'm about to... cum--!" As I said that, I couldn't control myself, so I came in Axel's mouth. He cleaned up really good. He picked up his head and looked at me, licking the cum off from the edge of his lips. "Mmm... You taste so good..." He grinned once more, taking off his cloak,reviling his 10 inch cock. "But... You'll taste even better with this thing in you!" He then thrust his giant cock in my anus that suddenly bleed a little from the skin stretching out so much. Thrusting in and out of me, kissing my neck, hurting me in anyway possible, it kind of felt good to be like this. . . With Axel. . . And no one else. But after millions and millions of thrusts, he finally came. Breathing hardly, Axel laid right next to me and kissed my cheek. "Good night... Roxas." He whispered to me, wrapping Olette's blanket around us. [I hope she washes it tomorrow before using it again...]

Smiling, I gently placed my head on his chest. "Good night... Axel." I had said, falling fast to a soft yet soundless slumber, with Axel, my offical lover.


End file.
